


String

by Andian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be Caliborn controlling him but it's an entirely different force that is letting it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String

Your name is Jack Noir and you're on your way to kill people. 

You don't know why or who, you just know that you have to. The urge is there; deep inside you, or actually not really that deep. It's in you, it's around you, it surrounds you like flames and really you have no idea why it's there.

But you're not one to ask questions. 

Actually you are. You always ask, you rebel, you defy, you fight and that you always bow in the end   
doesn't change it. 

But it doesn't matter, does it. 

Your vision is blurred, there is pain whenever you try to concentrate to see something beside the flashing images of colors. Orange and blue and blue and orange and orange and blue again and it should matter. The pain, the blood, the people dying around you, you're sure that it should matter, you're actually pretty convinced that it should.

You're not one of the good guys.

And yes that might be right - you're not kidding yourself you were never anything even close to good – but this is different somehow. You like stabbing, burning, killing. You've always wanted to be the bad guy. But this is different.

You decide that you will stop thinking now.

No. No, you won't. You decide that you do not like the voice. You decide that you really do not like the voice.

Not that it would matter what you like or not.

You want to know who is talking to you! You demand answers! You want to know what the hell is going on.

It's of no concern. Let it go. 

You want the voice to go away. You want it to disappear. You want it to stop.

But this is part of the Narrative. And nobody can escape the Narrative Jack. It's a red string that will always find you, no matter where you're hiding and it will strangle those how try to escape. The Narrative wants and the Narrative will unfold. And it wants them dead. 

You don't want this, you don't want this, you don't want this, _please_ you don't ...

With sudden flinch you stop that trail of thoughts. Your mind is blank, white like a fresh sheet of paper, ready for new and better thoughts.

Your name is Jack Noir. You're on your way to kill somebody. You don't know who. You don't know why. You don't care.

You fly through the darkness while Prospit is burning under you, following flashes of red energy above you, that almost look like a string.


End file.
